1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector light device, and more particularly to a projector light device having a solid coupling structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical projector light devices may include one or more projector light members attached to a track. However, the projector light members may not be solidly secured to the track, and may not be solidly coupled to the electric power source.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional projector light devices.